Signal jamming is a defensive technique that can be used to defeat wireless detection. Signal jamming can include generating wideband signal energy. However, it is also desirable by parties employing signal jamming to use one or more bands within a jamming spectrum for communication. Existing solutions for providing a frequency notch in a jamming signal can introduce issues that render the solution impractical, for example, simple notch filters can introduce undesirable frequency spurs in the jamming signal while sophisticated filters can be impractical because of the extreme size, weight and power resources such a filter can employ.